¡Inocente!
by NebilimK
Summary: Vegeta decide gastar una inocentada el día de los inocentes.


**¡INOCENTE!**

Hoy es 28 de diciembre, en España es el día por excelencia para hacer bromas e inocentadas. Así que, mientras preparáis vuestros cuchillos para matarme por no subir nuevos capítulos de Demencia, he escrito ésto.

.-.-.-.-.**¡INOCENTE!.**-.-.-.-.

Corporación Cápsula siempre fue el lugar predilecto de reuniones. Y, aunque jamás lo afirmaría, era algo que le agradaba a Vegeta pues su monotonía era interrumpida y podía enterarse de los últimos chismes -entendamos por chisme lo mucho o poco que entrena cada guerrero-. Le sorprendió que en aquel día de invierno su hijo y Goten estuviesen en casa a la hora de la comida.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? -preguntó fingiendo desinterés y molestia.  
- Estamos preparando una inocentada a Gohan -le comenta Trunks.- Me he tomado el día libre y todo.  
- Videl nos va a ayudar, ¡menudo susto se va a llevar! -se entusiasma el otro joven.  
- ¿Inocentada? -no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban.  
- ¡Papá! ¿¡No sabes lo que es una inocentada!? ¿¡Después de tantos años viviendo en la Tierra!?  
- No -respondió secamente.  
- ¡Claro que no sabe lo que es! ¡Seguro que a nadie se le ocurriría gastarle una!  
- Id al grano -les ordena el sayano.  
- Vale, vale, tranquilo. Una inocentada es una broma que se hace porque hoy es el día de los inocentes -explica su hijo.- Después de la inocentada se dice "¡Inocente!".  
- ¿Y por qué se dice "inocente"?  
- Porque es el día de los inocentes -aclara Goten aunque no ha dejado a Vegeta muy convencido.  
- Estamos preparando una inocentada a Gohan. Videl le va a dar la noticia de que está embarazada desde hace unos meses, se pondrá de parto y dará a luz un feto alienígena que estamos haciendo.  
- ¡Hemos hablado con su médico de cabecera para que nos siga el rollo!

Vegeta, tras pensar que los chicos estaban mal de la cabeza y sonreír tras imaginarse la cara de la víctima, abandona la sala de estar y va a la cocina, donde Bulma prepara la mesa con su adorable y perfecta hija. Cuenta los platos y se percata de que hay uno más. Un plato para él (siempre se menciona delante, al menos en su cabeza), su esposa, sus hijos y Goten, ¿y el otro?

- ¿Quién comerá en casa? -pregunta señalando el plato restante.  
- Vendrá Pares, la novia de Goten -anuncia su princesa-. ¿Te acuerdas de ella?

En su mente está la vez que se la presentaron. Consiguió, mediante un juego de palabras, que dijese una frase que, sacada de contexto, era de contenido sexual. La ineptitud de la joven hizo que ella no se diese cuenta de lo que acababa de decir mientras que Goten casi se muere de vergüenza*.

- Claro que me acuerdo de ella, ¡será divertido! -dijo maléficamente.  
- ¡Vegeta! ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerle nada! -le riñe su esposa.  
- ¡No voy a hacerle daño! -se defiende.  
- Hay que reconocer, mamá, que lo de la última vez fue muy gracioso.  
- Sí, pero me da pena la chica, con lo inocente que es.  
- ¿Inocente? -se le iluminó una bombilla sobre su cabeza llena de maldad y malas intenciones.

Pares entró en escena ayudando a colocar los vasos y a llevar los primeros platos de comida a la mesa. Sonrió al padre de familia del cual tenía una buena impresión a pesar de lo ocurrido en la última reunión y se sentó a su lado.

- Hola, señor Vegeta, ¿qué tal está?  
- Muy bien, gracias, hermosa -contestó para agradarle mientras Bulma lo fulminaba con su mirada.  
- Vaya, no me había fijado en lo fuerte que ésta -comenta.  
- Gracias, me gusta llevar una vida sana.

La señora de la casa, que se estaba oliendo lo que tramaba su esposo, sugirió a la invitada que se cambiase de sitio para que ella y Bra se sentasen al lado de él. El sayano se molestó, pero no replicó.

Los chicos se sentaron en la mesa y hablaron del "bebé" de Videl y cuánto les quedaba para que pareciese lo suficientemente repugnante y realista para impresionar al pobre Gohan. El moreno besó tímidamente a su chica mientras Trunks desviaba la mirada celoso.

La comida resultó amena y entretenida, es decir, fue una comida tremendamente aburrida para nuestro sayano favorito que debía comer a "ritmo humano". Bulma le dejó que se retirase ya que sabía lo insoportable que era esta situación para él.

Se recluyó en su cámara de gravedad para idear su plan para la inocentada perfecta. Un drama de pareja como el que estaban preparando para los padres de Pan era algo que le sugería muchas ideas y muchas barbaridades. _"¡Ya lo tengo!"_ exclamó cuando supo exactamente qué debía hacer.

Mientras los chicos seguían con sus tareas de manualidades y Bra y Bulma recogían la cocina, pudo apartar a Pares de ellos.

- Quiere algo, ¿señor Vegeta?  
- ¿Podrías coger de la cocina un bote de salsa de tomate? -pide haciendo como si fuese algo importante para él.- Mi esposa no me deja comer nada que contenga tomate por la dieta que estoy tomando.  
- Oh, pobrecito -se compadeció de él.- Me acuerdo cuando hice la dieta de la sandía el pasado verano y mi madre no me dejaba...  
- YA -interrumpió. Le desesperaban las historias de mujeres.  
- De acuerdo, ¿quiere algo más?  
- ¿Podrías... podrías decir que es para los chicos? No quiero que me descubran.

Pares volvió con un bote de salsa de tomate. Las peliazules entendieron que era necesaria para el feto que se preparaba fuese lo suficientemente asqueroso para emplearse en una broma. El príncipe le indicó que le siguiese hasta una de las habitaciones de la casa.

- ¿Qué sucede?  
- El tomate es muy bueno para el cutis, es genial para dar masajes -explicó.  
- ¿En serio? -se sorprendió.  
- Sí, descubre tus hombros que te lo demuestro.

Vegeta aplicó sobre la piel de la chica un masaje empleando la salsa de tomate. A ella parecía gustarle así que prosiguió el masaje por su espalda y brazos. Le pidió que se tumbase y cubrió el cuerpo con una sábana "para que la piel absorba los nutrientes del tomate". Encendió unas velas que había guardadas de la última velada "romántica" que había tenido con Bulma y las colocó por la habitación. Cubrió la ventana para oscurecer la sala y se llenó la boca de salsa. Cogió el móvil de la chica y escribió un falso mensaje de ayuda a Goten.

Pidió una última vez a Pares que se estuviese quieta y que por nada del mundo se levantase. En cuestión de segundos, Goten entró asustado en la habitación. Al parecer un _"Ayuda, ¡Vegeta me quiere ofrecer como sacrificio a su dios! estoy en la sala 12" _bastó.

Goten se encontró una habitación casi en penumbra, iluminada con velas y un Vegeta con la boca cubierta de sangre. A su lado, el cuerpo de Pares ensagrentado cubierto con una sábana.

- ¡Por Dende! -gritó estupefacto. Trunks, detrás de él, compartía la reacción.

Atacó al príncipe abalanzándose sobre él y chillando. Trató de golpear su rostro, pero Vegeta era mucho más fuerte que él, por lo que apenas se inmutó.

- Cariño, ¿qué ocurre? -le preguntó Pares asombrada.  
- ¿¡Pares!? -su piel tornó pálida.  
- ¡Inocente! -exclamó jocosamente Vegeta mientras le señalaba con el dedo.

A pesar de tremenda bronca que recibió por parte de Bulma y su hijo, se sentía lleno de energía y las risas de su amada princesita lo halagaban. Tuvo que recoger la habitación y quedarse sin postre a la cena, pero sintió que todo aquéllo había valido la pena. Por supuesto, Pares no entendió lo ocurrido, incluso después de haber leído el mensaje enviado desde su móvil... cosas de ser especial.

- Espero que vengas más veces, es un placer tenerte cerca -se despidió el sayano mientras se sentía taladrado por miradas inquisidoras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*Ver oneshot llamado "Chicos, esta es Pares".

Una broma pesada a la altura de Vegeta, ¿no creéis?


End file.
